Dark Cloud! Is it really?
by Ezakike
Summary: Summary: Harry Potter is Trafalgar Law. The wizards drag him back . . . along with his crew and his worst enemy 'Joker'. Well, they did always say that there was a silver lining. Now if only Law can look past the dark cloud to find it. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING - Challenge
1. Information

_**Dark Cloud! Is it really?**_

 _ **Harry Potter/One Piece**_

Law / Doflamingo - Shachi / Penguin - Luna / Neville - Fred / George

 **Summary:** Harry Potter is Trafalgar Law. The wizards drag him back . . . along with his crew and his worst enemy 'Joker'. Well, they did always say that there was a silver lining. Now if only Law can look past the dark cloud to find it.

 **Plot:** Trafalgar Law, formally known as Harry Potter, is forcefully dragged back to the wizarding world by a meddlesome old man. The silver lining is that his crew is somehow with him and he can get Hedwig back. The dark cloud is not only is he dragged back to deal with an annoying dark lord but also his worst enemy, the 'Joker' Doflamingo, was somehow summoned by the so called 'Light' side as well. Can he really survive with the 'Joker' around? And will Doflamingo learn the truth behind his little surgeons real past, or will Law manage to keep it hidden from him and everyone else?

 **Information:** Harry Potter is Trafalgar Law. During second year, after the basilisk bit him and Fawkes healed him, he gets sucked into a portal that takes him to the One Piece world. He is reborn as Law but still keeps his magic and memories. All of the blocks that Dumbledore placed on him plus the horcrux was removed by the magic that made him jump worlds. His memories are sealed until his first bout of accidental magic, which I'm making around 4 or 5. Because of this, Harry/Law isn't as violent as in the anime/manga. He is still anti-social and hates the marines, but that hatred doesn't transfer over to everything else. He still joins Doffy's crew when he's 10 after Flevance falls, but he disappears at 13 (I'm not really sure how I'm gonna do that but I think I'll just have it were his magic or the natural magic takes him to the Opi-Opi no mi). After he accidentally ate his devil fruit, he goes into hiding knowing that that was the fruit that Doflamingo was looking for and becomes afraid that he will be labeled a traitor and killed. After some time, his fear turns to hate.

Doflamingo was upset when he learned that Law ate the Opi-Opi no mi and thought it as an act of betrayal at first. Though after he figured out the most likely scenario, he wasn't as upset. He knew that strange things happened around Law, so he figured that something odd happened again and it involved the fruit. He doesn't want to kill Law, just get him back.

During the first year of the two year time-skip, before he becomes a Shichibukai, he's summoned back to the Potter verse. It's set in fourth year during the tournament.

Hedwig is a 'True' familiar. A 'True' familiar compared to a normal one is that it can use it's masters magic to an extent. Because of this, She was able to summon all of Harry's/Law's belongings, shrink them down into his trunk and wear them like a collar. This means that the invisibility cloak and everything else isn't taken by Dumbledore when he goes missing.

The One Piece world does have magic, though the only human that can use it is Law. The Magic of that world is natural and as such only nature can use it. This is why the weather and seas are so unpredictable in the grandline and why the islands are so unique. There are some creatures that will have the ability to use magic, such as fishmen, for their minor water manipulation (fishman karate), and the minkmen, for their minor lightning manipulation (elctro), but that will be it.

 _ **General Appearance**_

 _Law_

-191 cm (6'3") - tall/slim build

-Dark blue (almost black) hair (short birds nest / sideburns / goatee)

-Storm gray / gold eyes (storm gray eyes that turn gold when using Devil Fruit, Animagi form, or pissed)

-Two gold rings in each ear

-Slitted pupils & fangs & claws (result of animagi form)

-Tan skin & black tattoos (complete upper torso - front & back)

-Martial arts (can incorporate scalpels & knives) / swordsmenship (Kikokou (nodachi)) / marksmenship (scalpels / knives / pistols)

 _Bepo_

-Average sized bear (around 8 - 9')

-white fur

-black eyes

-Martial arts

 _Penguin_

-Average sized lean male (around 6')

-Red hair with gold streaks (short birds nest)

-Bright purple eyes

-light skin & few black tattoos (forearms & left hip)

-Martial arts (can incorporate knives) / marksmenship (knives / pistol)

 _Shachi_

-Average sized lean male (around 6')

-Red hair (reaches shoulders)

-Lime green eyes

-Light skin & few black tattoos (forearms & right pectoral)

-Martial arts (can incorporate knives) / swordsmenship (any bladed weapon / mainly knives & short swords)

 _Jean Bart_

-25'2" tall/bulky build*

-Black hair (large sideburns & long mane that runs down his back)

-Black eyes

-tan skin & red/black tattoos (forehead)

-Brute strength / marksmenship (pistol)

(Rocinante (corazon) is still alive. He is a true member of Doffy's crew and not a spy for the marines. Also, He is still Laws go-to person, which is how Doffy was able to keep track of him. Law contacted him a few months after he disappeared and has kept in contact since. He never revealed his location or talked long enough for them to track him though, so he was able to remain hidden. They only knew that he was safe.)

(Law will be over-powered, though not God-like. He will have a better understanding of his Devil Fruit, and he will have a full education in magic. (will be explained through-out story))

(There will be mentions of the Gods & Goddess in later chapters.)

(Dark Dumbledore, Weasley (Bill, Charlie, twins excluded))

(6 comp. Trunk (supplies, library (mundane), library (magic), potions, stasis-storage, training room (built in shrinking, feather light, fire proof, water proof, potion proof, blood lock, anti-theft)))

 **Ability:** beast speak / natural animagi / mind magic (occulumens / legimens) / wandless magic

 **Familiar:** Hedwig (snowy owl)

 **Animagi:** snow leopard (anthropomorphic (uses his devil fruit to change his structure to allow him to use his animagi form like a zoan type))

* * *

*Jean Barts' height is not yet known, but they do have an estimate. 'Knight of the Sea' Jinbe is 9'10.5" in height. Jean Bart is said to be between 2-3 times that height. So I took Jinbes' height and multiplied it by two and half. If it is not correct then please let me know as math happens to have been my worst subject. Anyway, with the heights as they are it would be like this.

Jinbe: 9'10.5"

Jean Bart: 25'2"

Rubeus Hagrid: 11'6"

With it this way, Jean Bart would completely tower over Hagrid, who towers over everyone else. Even Doflamnigo would be shorter than those two as he is only 10' tall, I believe.

Hope this explains how I got Jean Barts' height. Like I said, if the estimation is incorrect then please let me know and tell me what his height really is.

This story is similar to 'Koori no Akuma no Kaizoku' in that it is a challenge. I am hoping to write this, but if you want to try as well then you can take it as a challenge. Just PM me so I can point others in your direction.

'Reithandina' has been kind enough to explain why she reported me for abuse.

 _"When you wrote Challenge in your Summary and made this 'Chapter' I reported it as it is against the rules. The chapter system is only for chapters of a story and not announcements, polls, Author Notes and so on. This is all read in the Guidelines before posting a story, and also seen directly in the Report system._

 _Sorry to be an inconvenience to you, but I did generally believe your post an actual Challenge and not a story, and there are too many people on this site quite obviously abusing the system and causing general frustration to the readers and writers._

 _Now, to correct the mistake, all you have to do is post this in a story and not as a single chapter."_

On all of my stories, I try to make the first 'chapter' an information chapter. If it came off as an announcement, poll, author note, or something else, then I apologize. That was not my intent. I try to do this so people will have a general understanding of where the story stands and where it could potentially go for those who might be interested in them. Especially for the stories that are up for adoption.

Also, I would like to point out that I have, unfortunately, not been an author for very long. As such, I do not have a full understanding of how the system works, so if you could explain to me how to do 'Reithandina' suggestion on how to correct the mistake I made, then that would be a big help.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Dark Cloud! Is it really?**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 ** _The Summoning_**

 **WARNING: Rated M for a reason. Will have blood, gore (general violence), and in later chapters romance.**

' _Thought'_

"Speech"

~ **Mental Speech~**

-Letter-

 **Attacks**

 _{Author notes_ _ **}**_

* * *

_Laws' POV_

Pain.

Pain. Pain. And more pain.

That's all that I felt. Every where hurt. It feels like someone or something attempted to rip my core right out and almost succeeded.

Not fun by the way. . . fucking island.

Feels like I'm laying on some kind of stone. So noisy too, as if I'm in the middle of a crowd. A soft pained whine left me before I could stifle it and immediately everything quiets as if it was never there. On one hand, I'm immensely grateful. The migraine level headache that had been building starts to lessen ever so slightly and now I can actually think, however little that may be at the moment. On the other hand, the action raises so many red flags that I immediately attempt to stand, while simultaneously pushing my magic to create an impenetrable dome around my crew, whom I can sense surrounding me with my haki, and myself.

Only managing to raise myself on my arms, I collapse with another pained whine, that was decidedly louder than the first, not even having attempted to stop it as the pain increased ten-fold. My magic flickered several times before settling again as it shrunk to encompass only those intended after having pushed several unknowns away from the immediate area.

A menacing growl immediately followed my whine, signaling that at least Bepo was awake and, hopefully, fine. Shrieks and screams rang about as the growling moved closer and I felt Bepo move above me, crouching protectively over my prone form.

The noise started to fade and the pain subsided. I felt nauseously light-headed and dimly noted that I was losing consciousness. The last thing I caught was yelling of a name long forgotten, a shout of 'MASTER' accompanied by something slipping through my barrier, and Bepos' threatening growls before everything went blank.

_Doflamingos' POV_

I've been here for little over a month now. These moronic 'people' having apparently summoned me looking for a brat named Potter.

It shouldn't have happened.

They said that the only way for me to have been summoned in the brats place was if I had been holding something belonging to him. The only problem is that I don't know any brat named Potter, and the only thing I was holding was one of Laws old scalpels. That should have been my first clue, in all honesty. It really should have.

Now they have to find a way to send me back, not that they're actually looking at the moment, and I'm stuck here until they do. I can't even use my Devil Fruit on any one who annoys me, namely that red-headed neanderthal that they call a child. Honestly, I can't blame the brat for leaving if this is what he had to deal with. The child is nothing more than a whipping boy for the public and a free pass for his 'friends'.

At least back home if you had a problem with the nobles, you kept it to yourself, unless you were higher up on the food chain anyway. Here, apparently so long as you're an orphan and famous, you become fair game for the masses abuse. It's sick, and they actually want to bring the child back. That's on a whole new level of cruelty that even I wouldn't do, and I've destroyed entire cities for something as simple as having poor pavement that caused me to trip.

. . .

What? I've never said I was some saint.

. . .

Anyway, since the first summoning, obviously, failed, they're trying a different method. One, in my opinion, that they should have done to begin with.

Apparently, the school, Hogwarts or something, is hosting a magical tournament of some sort. In this tournament, a goblet is used to determine the champions. Once the cup chooses you, you're bound by a magical contract to compete or loose your magic altogether.

The hack-bit magician wannabes' plan on using this fact to their advantage to lure the brat out. If he's in this world, then he has to come to them or loose his magic. If he's, somehow, in another world, then the cup will summon him here much the same way that these morons summoned me.

It's actually the official beginning of the tournament, October 31st, a date that the people in this world call Halloween for some reason that I don't really care to understand. The competing schools came yesterday, so all three schools have had several hours to add their names and they're now getting ready to announce the champions.

The first name that the cup spit out was Victor Krum, a well-built man from Dum-something. Looks to be a 'Brawn over Brains' type that wants attention for something other than that odd game they play. Though, I know from my time on the Grand-line that looks can be highly deceiving, so I'm not putting all of my cards on that observation.

The next name was Fleur Delacour, a dainty woman from Bouby, I think. Appears to be the 'Princess' type that uses her looks to her advantage, though isn't afraid to raise Hell when pissed.

The last name called was Cedric Diggory, an average man from Hogwarts, honestly who came up with these names. Seems to be the 'Perfectionist' type, though not as uptight. Perhaps parental pressuring is involved with that.

Looks like their plan didn- Oh wait, spoke to soon. The cup just spit out another name. It's the Potter brats. Apparently they put the brats name in under a fourth fake school so the cup would have no choice but to pick it. What do ya know, they do have brains.

For several minutes, nothing happened. Everything was quite until a deafening clap of thunder, which made the hack-bit morons jump at least three feet in the air, sounded. It would have been amusing if it hadn't have startled me as well. There's not even any clouds, so where did the - Oh. The enchanted ceiling just opened up. That would explain the sound, I suppose. Seems like the brat was in another world.

Before anyone could ask what was happening, the opening spit out around twenty human-sized objects and closed. The objects grunted and groaned as they impacted on the stone flooring, and only then could you actually see what they were.

The 'objects' were really humans, well most of them were anyway. One of them looked like a polar bear. The bear was wearing an orange jumpsuit while the rest of them, aside from one, were wearing beige jumpsuits. The one that wasn't wearing a jumpsuit had on a black and yellow pull-over jacket and spotted blue jeans. It was Law and his crew, the Heart Pirates.

The students started to whisper to each other about what was going on, and it escalated until they were nearly yelling while the professors were rushing to the group before a soft pained whine stopped everyone.

What the hell did that summoning do? Law normally never shows any signs that he's in pain, except for maybe a grunt.

I can see that Law is starting to panic, not that I could particularly blame him, with the sudden lack of noise as he immediately attempts to stand though only managing to raise himself on his arms. As Law struggles, a dome that's similar to his **Room** but a transparent emerald green instead of the usual transparent light blue appears. It immediately pushes all of the professors and straying students away, but flickers, like it's about to fail, as Law collapses with a pained whine that was much louder than the first.

The bear, I remember my brother telling me that his name was Bepo after Law having finally contacted him, started to stir at Laws first soft whine but woke completely after the second louder one. He started to growl at the people trying to get past Laws' dome, which had settled after a few seconds, before moving over to Law and crouching protectively above him. The action elicited screams and shrieks from the students as well as worried and panicked shouts from the professors.

It would have been a rather funny sight, if not a little annoying, if I wasn't so pissed. I may have been a little peeved when Law disappeared after he ate the damned fruit as it was an understandable reaction, but he's still a member of the family, whether he likes it or not, and they've fucking hurt him. If it wasn't for the fact that I don't know what's wrong with him or if he needs their help to get better, then they would have been nothing more than scraps of flesh and bones setting in a pool of their own blood as soon as they had started to move towards him. As it is, I'm barely refraining myself from going over to them and literally throwing them away from the dome. I sorely wish I could just use my conqueror's haki to knock all of them out but that would be more of a hindrance as no-one would then be conscious to help Law. Damn.

The other members of Laws crew started to stir at the bears rather menacing growls and a snowy owl came out of no where releasing a loud bark. Everyone watched, completely dumbfounded, as the bird slipped through the same barrier that was holding the shouting professors back as if it wasn't even there, landed in front of the growling bear, and proceeded to duck under him to sit beside Laws head.

Laws' crew, which was now fully awake and alert, looked at the bird as if it was insane. I can't really say anything about that though, seeing as I'm currently doing the same. Really, small animals, including birds, generally run in the opposite direction when faced with a full-sized, fully irate, growling bear, not take residence under them. Then again, it just might not care seeing as Bepo was currently ignoring it in favor of the surrounding humans.

"What the Hell is going on?"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Dark Cloud! Is it really?**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **The Wait**_

 **WARNING: Rated M for a reason. Will have blood, gore (general violence), and in later chapters romance.**

' _Thought'_

"Speech"

 **~Mental Speech~**

"Beast Speech"

 _Emphasis_

-Letter-

 **Attacks**

 _{Author notes}_

* * *

I have questions for this story that you can vote on.

Should Voldemort be the bad guy alongside Dumbledore, or should he be the good guy who's trying to stop him?

What about Snape? Who should he be loyal to, Dumbledore or Voldemort?

Should more people from One Piece be brought over? Maybe have some people pass through a rift that hadn't closed yet. I, personally, am thinking that if yes then it would be Marines. Maybe Sengoku and/or Garp. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

_3rd POV_

"What the Hell is going on?"

The question echoed across the great hall and immediately shut everything, but the threatening growls, up. It was one of Laws' members. The one that wore the blue and red casquette, Shachi. He looked pissed. In fact, all of the conscious crew members looked pissed.

Well, being summoned from a different world and having your captain pass-out from pain would do that. Especially if said captain had an inhuman pain-tolerance and could walk away from a fight, that would easily kill anyone else, with little difficulty.

"Fufufu, Yes." Doflamingo mused lowly, a dangerous teeth filled grin stretched across his face, fully reveling in the sudden fear his laugh invoked. "I would like to know that as well."

Shachi had already started moving as Doflamingo spoke, having immediately crawled over to Bepo and Law after he yelled out. He as well as the penguin hatted man, who headed towards the two at the same time, had Law pulled out from under the bear and was starting to remove his signature spotted hat and jacket when a grandfatherly voice spoke up.

If one were to have listened closely enough though, they would have easily picked up on the slightly panicked and fearful undertone.

"Now now, we can talk about this turn of events in my office." Dumbledore tried to speak in a tone that appeared friendly while still demanding respect, discreetly throwing compulsion charms to trust and listen to him at the summoned party and Doflamingo. "Simply control this beast here and step out from that dome and we can adjourn there immediately."

The growling picked up in response and the general air from the Heart pirates and Doflamingo became positively mutinous, as opposed to the enraged it was before.

Before anyone could so much as twitch, Dumbledore was wrapped, from the neck down, in a multitude of thin strings, rendering him immobile.

In the sudden shocked and fearful silence, the only thing that could be heard was the continued, but much softer, growling of Bepo and the clacking of shoes as Doflamingo slowly, languidly, made his way to the cocooned Dumbledore.

"Fufufu, you are in no position to order us around Headmaster." He crooned, smile becoming even sharper, "Besides, your office is the last place they need to be at the moment." He gestured to the dome, indicating where Shachi and Penguin had Law placed. His spotted hat placed to the side and his jacket folded and placed as a pillow under his short dark blue hair. His upper torso now only covered by a loose black muscle shirt, showcasing his tattoo covered arms. His normally tan skin now a pale white and glossed in a thin sheen of cold sweat, the dark bags under his eyes and black tattoos that were uncovered more apparent than usual. "And we would not be going to a room with only you unless you're just that eager for death. We do not appreciate your use of manipulative magics, after all."

Sharp gasps rang about from those who caught the intended implication after he finished before a furious, heavily Scottish accented screech deafened many.

"WHAT?"

The snowy owl flapped and barked in startled annoyance at the loud noise, while Bepo actually stopped growling only to cover his ears and whine as his they now painfully rang.

 _'Haa~'_ Doflamingo thought contentedly, idly watching as the Scottish transfiguration teacher verbally filleted the still constricted Headmaster, _'So much fun to turn a puppet against its' master. Well, so long as it's not against me, that is. Then again, it's not really that hard with these people. They're nothing more than human sheep. Just show them a predator and they go to the nearest Sheppard, even if that Sheppard happens to be another predator in guise. Well, sheep were never very smart to begin with.'_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 _'Three days!'_ Shachi and Penguin mentally cried, leaning back to back and sitting by Laws head. The rest of the crew in similar positions of sitting or laying against one another around their captain. A cloud of depression almost visible above their heads as they morosely contemplate the recent events that lead to their current dilemma, _'Three whole days since we've been summoned and Sencho still hasn't woken up!'_

The Heart Pirates were very close to panicking. Their captain normally put himself in a healing coma when he got badly injured, but they generally only lasted a full day, maybe two.

He did heal ridiculously fast, after all. They all knew that it was mix between him being a D, the phoenix tears in his blood, and the immense amount of magic that he had at his beck and call.

The reason that they were so very close to panicking, though, was because this situation was becoming eerily similar to the incident with that fucking island.

They knew about magic. Their Sencho had told them everything he knew about it when he came clean with them.

He told them how the magic was wild and slightly unstable and how the environment reacted accordingly to it. How that was the reason the Grand-line was basically Hell on Earth. How, even though humans couldn't use it with the exception of haki, there were indeed creatures out there that could, like the Fishmen and their water manipulation that they incorporate into their fighting style, or the Minkmen and their lightning manipulation. How devil fruits, of all things, were actually made of pure magic, which was why there was so many different variations of them. He told them everything.

Nothing could have prepared them for that island though. They had thought that it was just a normal desert island, nothing major. Except, Law had told them that he didn't like the island. That it felt off, empty, like a void.

They didn't listen.

As soon Law had touched the island, he collapsed. They had panicked and immediately left the island but soon dropped completely off the map when Law didn't show any signs of coming to.

Two and half weeks. Two and half weeks their Sencho was in a coma because they didn't listen. His heart had actually flat-lined a total of three times in the first week before he completely stabilized. When he finally did come to, and was coherent enough to actually do so, he studied what had happened and theorized a most likely possibility. That either the island itself or something buried in or under the island somehow ATE magic. That it wasn't a desert island but completely dead.

He had also told them that he had apparently put himself in a magical healing coma after he collapsed to help deal with the shock of having almost all of his magic drained in mere seconds. His body wouldn't have been able to cope from such a drastic change in such a short time otherwise.

They had taken to listening to Laws warnings as if they had been spoken by the Gods themselves after that disaster.

Though, that's not to say that the past three days were without sadistic amusement. The professors, at first, still tried to get past the dome (that's still somehow up) before they were driven off by Doflamingo. He's apparently made it his mission while here to terrorize the living hell out them and the Headmaster. He even almost killed some annoying red-headed neanderthal for insulting Law and his crew, especially the bear, Bepo.

Oddly enough, he never came within a 15 foot radius of their dome and tried to avoid speaking to them without outright ignoring them, despite his contradicting actions. Everyone was rather confused by this, but the Heart Pirates just assumed it had something to do with their Sencho. Law may have told them everything he knew about magic, but that didn't mean that he had told them anything about his past.

If that wasn't enough, some kids had apparently contacted their parents about the whole ordeal who proceeded to contact these peoples' law enforcement. A group that had called themselves 'Aurors' had then showed up, and one thing led to another where it then ended up as full blown investigation. So far they've found out that it was Dumbledore who put Laws name in the goblet, that his paycheck is far higher than it should be, and that his office is full of objects and books that he shouldn't have had.

Unfortunately, he used his many positions of power to keep himself out of custody, though he was placed under house arrest. He wasn't allowed outside of Hogwarts, after his office had been cleaned out of course, and he was prohibited from calling anyone to his office without a parent/guardian and head of house for students and at least two aurous that pledged neutrality for everyone else. He wasn't pleased.

The ministry had also had something called goblins seal all of his vaults as well as any that he had access to and to check them for theft. Beginning with Harry Potters' since Dumbledore had apparently claimed illegal guardianship over him. They had needed blood samples to do something called an inheritance test, so they came to the Heart Pirates, that were still situated in the great hall because of the dome, and asked for samples from their captain. This way they would know just how many vaults he had, and the crew, though confused on why they would need blood from Law, complied. The results were interesting to say the least. They had done two of them. One for their archives, and the other for Law when he wakes. Laws copy read:

*- **Name** : Law Water D. Trafalgar / Harrison James Potter

 **Birthday** : October 6, 1498 / July 31, 1980

 **Mother** : Liza Trafalgar nee Water (deceased) / Lillian Elizabeth Potter nee Evans (deceased)

 **Father** : Leo Tyburn Trafalgar (deceased) / James Charlus Potter (deceased)

 **Sibling** : Lami Trafalgar (deceased)

 **Godparents** : Sirius Black (illegally imprisoned / escapee)

 **Heirs to** : Potter (by blood)

Black (by blood)

Peverell (by blood)

Gryffindor (by blood)

Slytherin (by conquest)

Guant (by conquest)

 **Magic** : Magic core (90 % formally blocked / signature Albus Dumbledore)

Wandless magic (formally blocked / signature Albus Dumbledore)

Mind magic (formally blocked / signature Albus Dumbledore)

Natural animagus (formally blocked – snow leopard / signature Albus Dumbledore)

Beast speech (90 % formally blocked / signature Albus Dumbledore)

 **Other Information** : Ice phoenix feather (previously fire) merged into right forearm – bonded to animagi form*

Evidence of compulsion charms, loyalty potions, oblivate charms and more having been cleansed from system

Marriage contract between one Harry Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley (made by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Weasley (invalid / illegal)) -*

The information provided had been a surprise. It made them even more murderous towards the Headmaster. And, even though no-one else there except the crew knew what the test had revealed, Doflamingo had easily picked up on their foul mood and became even more volatile than before in response. Something that the Ministry was all too happy to overlook so long as no-one was tortured extensively or killed without good reason.

Plus, the test was done without Dumbledore's' knowledge or approval. He was furious when he found out. He had attempted multiple times to get the test from them through-out the days with no success, hoping to know what it said and that they haven't read it yet. In response, Doflamingo had sent him to the medical wing. Also multiple times. He's determined, they'll give him that.

Well, that or he's just excessively stupid.

Time passed and as night fell, the Heart Pirates irritation rose the longer that Law was unconscious. Doflamingo became even more twitchy as the wizards became skittish in response.

Hearing a soft excited whine, Shachi and Penguin looked towards the noise to see Bepo nudging Laws arm hesitantly. Noticing the twitching of his eyelids they tensed, immediately drawing the attention of those still awake with their behavior. They came closer but didn't crowd, knowing their Sencho's habit of lashing out when startled. Those still awake and around outside the dome had no such qualms and began to crowd as closely as they could with the exception of Doflamingo, who still refused to come within 15 feet.

After what felt like forever, Law released a groan and brought his free hand to his eyes while burying the other in Bepos' soft fur, petting him soothingly. He released a happy whine and snuggled closer as Law slurred in a voice gravely from non-use.

"Wha' happen'd?"

His crew cheered while Shachi and Penguin gave a laugh full with relief and shouted "SENCHO!"

* * *

Okay! Second chapter is up! Yay!

Now for some notes:

*(?) - For Laws birthday and parents name, the credit goes to 'Mytheos'. Thank You.

Also, the birthday for Law would be in the 'Potter' verse only. I would rather put a different, more unique date for the 'One Piece' verse. something like 7xxx or 5x2x. If you can come up with a date like that that would fit then I would be thankful.

In my opinion, the years would be recorded differently for both worlds so that's what I want to show. A year of birth for the 'Potter' verse - A year of birth for the 'One piece' verse.

*animagi - Laws animagi is a snow leopard. With the use of his devil fruit, he can use his animagi form much like a zoan devil fruit. He will have four main forms.

1st is his human form. Because of his devil fruit, he has slit cat-like pupils as well as fangs and claws. His senses are also that of a leopards from here down. That's it though. He doesn't have any other animal features in this form.

2nd is a neko form. He's still human, but he has leopard ears and a tail.

3rd is an anthropomorphic. He's a snow leopard that can walk, talk and act like a human. He can still run like a leopard in this form and is in fact faster this way, but he is much more versatile with this form. He still has all of his abilities as a leopard with added benefits of a human. (Think of Zootopia for an example of this.)

4th is his animal form. He's like any other wizard/witch animagi in this form.

Now, his wand snapped when he jumped dimensions and the feather was absorbed into his wand arm (right) where it then bonded with his animal form. Because his animal form is arctic in nature the feather changed from fire to ice. After this happened, his animagi form changed slightly.

First, tied behind his animagis right ear is the phoenix tail feather. It will always be there from his 2nd form down. The only time it isn't visible is when he is human.

Second, he can withstand any level of cold. He won't fall prey to hyperthermia and even the coldest of ice would just slide off of him as if it were water. This, however, does not mean that it affects his body temperature. His body temperature will still rise and fall like it's supposed to, he just won't be effected by cold temperatures from outside sources. For example, if you stick him in a freezer, then his skin would become cold to the touch but his internal temperature would still be that of it's normal temperature range. If he were to get ill however, then his temperature would spike (in the case of a fever) or drop (I honestly have no idea what kind of an ailment that would cause some-ones internal temperature to drop), just like it would for anyone else.

Third, because of the feather bonding to him, he can grow phoenix wings whenever he wills it. Feathers will also mix with his fur when he does this. He does this often when they're on uninhabited islands or when he's positive that no one but his crew can see. Because of this, the marines and everyone else have no idea that he can do it or that he even has an animal form.

*contract - For a magical contract to work, you have to sign your legal name. Dumbledore signed Harry Potter instead of Harrison James Potter, so the contract was automatically voided. Plus, Dumbledore was not his legal guardian and thus had no right to sign any contract for him to begin with so even if he had signed it correctly, it would not have been valid. This also means that technically Law does not have to legally participate in the tournament, though I'm still gonna make him since he won't really know about that little fact until it's to late. Why will be explained in later chapters.

Thank you and I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Dark Cloud! Is it Really?**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Calm Before**_

 **WARNING: Rated M for a reason. Will have blood, gore (general violence), and in later chapters romance.**

' _Thought'_

"Speech"

~ **Mental Speech~**

"Beast Speech"

 _Emphasis_

-Letter-

 **Attacks**

 _{Author notes}_

* * *

Deathe has accepted the challenge for this story. They don't plan on posting their version until they have at least three chapters written.

It **IS** okay for more than one person to take the challenge. If you're interested, please let me know and I'll add it to the updates so others can check out what you write.

* * *

Voldemort:

Good - bastard whose only nice to his elite and wants domination over Britain = 2

Evil - complete and utter bastard who only cares for himself hell bent on world domination = 2

Snape:

Good - not loyal to Voldemort nor Dumbledore = 1

Dark - loyal to Voldemort = 1

Light- loyal to Dumbledore = 0

One Piece: Only two characters, possibly three, tops from the One Piece world. You have until chapter 8 (or chapter 7 depending on how you want to look at it) to vote.

Smoker - 1

Whitebeard Pirates - 1 = have to pick top two favorite crew members (Ace is alive, so is Whitebeard. It will be explained later on but Law got there earlier than in cannon which changed things. Akainu is dead and Blackbeard was critically injured but survived.)

Kid Pirates - 1 = I'm afraid I don't know much about the Kid Pirates and I can't really see them not attempting to kill the entire wizarding population or getting killed themselves by Doflamingo for doing something stupid to Law so he and his crew will be removed from the poll. I apologize to those who might have wanted to see them.

Luffy and Rayleigh - 0 = I think that this would end up funny as hell and you don't have to worry about Luffy snooping around for Laws past.

Chopper - 0 = I think this would be cute and you also don't have to worry about him looking into Laws past.

* * *

Bark!

The sound went unnoticed by most as a multitude of owls had filled the room not seconds before, delivering mail to their proper receivers.

Law looked over to the snowy owl sitting on his outstretched leg, having been the recipient of the bark. Quirking a brow in question, he ran a finger over the beautiful birds' head while he waited for her to continue.

"Why won't you let me bring the barrier down? It's only hindering your recovery!"

Law held back a sigh, knowing full well that if he actually did sigh then Hedwig would start attacking him. _Again_. She was less than pleased that he didn't take her with him, even though he really had no choice.

Though, Law was sorely tempted to just say to Hell with it. He was starting to feel caged in, but he was anything but stupid. He wouldn't put him or his crew at risk unless he was fully recovered. Even if he _did_ have more magic in his little fingers than these people had in their entire bodies.

"We've been over this Hedwig. I would rather have a slower recovery safe than a faster one in potential danger. You know I don't trust anyone here, and I'm not going to risk my crew because those bastards are overeager. We'll just have to wait it out for a little while. Besides, I'm almost better. Just a little bit longer, and I'll be as close to as good as new that's possible in this situation. I promise." Law muttered reassuringly, speaking loud enough for Hedwig to easily hear him but low enough that even his crew would barely be able to understand. Hedwig seemed to huff, obviously displeased with the answer given but understanding why, before cocking her head to the side.

"I have to go Master. Someone seems to have a letter for you. I'll be back soon." Hedwig explained before taking off, disappearing in the mass of owls still about.

"Does she always do that?" Bepo inquired from behind Law, who was currently using him as a backrest to lean against.

"Hmm? Ah, I didn't know you were awake." Law mused.

His crew had apparently stayed awake the entire time he was out, so they were completely irritable and exhausted when he finally came to. They had quickly dosed off about an hour or so after Law awoke, wanting to make sure that he was fine. That was around thirty-six hours ago, give or take. "But, yes. From what I can remember, she's always had this uncanny ability to know when someone had something for me. It's odd, but I've learned to not question these kinds of things. Magic can't be explained that easily if at all, so I've just put that into the same category since it's basically a form of location magic anyway."

Bepo just nodded. "Okay. Hey Tou-san, when will we be able to leave? I don't like it here."

Law paused, before tilting his head in contemplation. His reserves were filling back up nicely, and quite quickly too thanks to Hedwig acting as some sort of support pillar for his magic. Shouldn't be to much longer, now that Law thought about it. "Well, about an hour or so and I should be able to bring the dome down if that's what you were asking about." He responded after a few minutes.

"Finally!" A voice sounded by Laws' side, indicating that either Shachi or Penguin had woken up. "I thought we would end up killing someone if we stayed here for any longer." Law looked over, highly amused by the reactions the simple claim caused by those eating lunch, and confirmed that it was indeed Shachi that was awake. Penguin was still asleep with his arm slung over his lovers waist, preventing Shachi from really moving anywhere. "Penguin was starting to get twitchy, and you _know_ that's never a good thing!"

Law grimaced. He remembered a couple of times when Penguin got _'twitchy'_. Between Shachi and Penguin, Penguin was definitely the more quite and composed of the two. Their tempers however, were completely the opposite. Both of them happen to be rather difficult to truly anger, but once Penguins' fuse has been lit, he becomes very volatile with an equally explosive temper, whereas Shachi just got knife happy. Neither one was really good, especially around allies, but Penguins' was definitely the worst of the two. The last time Penguin got _'twitchy'_ , Law had actually hid from him. As well as most of the crew that was smart enough to take the hint.

Before Law could respond to that, admittedly daunting, statement, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open silencing the whole room. The Headmaster stormed inside, huffing, red-faced, and . . . smoking? Dumbledore headed straight for the head table and sat down, immediately focusing on the food that appeared in front of him while completely ignoring everyone else. A few seconds later, everyone went back to what they were doing before, though occasional glances were still sent towards the head table.

Law just hummed in response to Shachis' previous statement instead of giving an answer, focusing more on the agitated . . . and still smoking . . . Headmaster. The man's clothes looked like he had decided to stroll through an inferno or something, which, in hindsight, looked to be an improvement.

Shachi suddenly busted out laughing, bringing Laws' attention back to him while simultaneously rousing a few of the lighter sleeping crew members and silencing the Hall once again. "Well, at least we now have an idea about the Polar Tang!" He roared in-between his gasping laughter.

Law smirked, before commenting with a side-long glance to the man in question. Dumbledore didn't look to pleased at being called out. "Hmm. Now that you mention it, the last person that tried to break into the Tang did end up with a rather similar appearance."

"Serves him right."

"Nosy bastard."

"Stupid."

"Suicidal fucker."

"Idiot."

"Has a death wish."

"Shouldn't have tried to enter where he wasn't wanted."

The enthusiastic, though sleep-layered, mutters over-lapped each other as the members that Shachi had inadvertently awoken forced themselves up, voicing their opinions on the man in question.

Law grinned. He loved it when everyone spoke at the same time. It's not only incredibly amusing to him, but he tends to turn it into a game of sorts with other members to see who can try and figure out what was actually said first. Law glanced over to Shachi, absently noting that Penguin had woken up as well and was now holding Shachi rather intimately from behind, to see him attempting to hold in his laughter at the jumbled responses. Seems Law wasn't the only one who found it amusing. Another glance towards the head table, however, showed that the amusement wasn't appreciated by the Headmaster, if the rather poor attempt at glaring was any indication. The slight twitching from the dour potion master and defense professor, though, indicated that the _esteemed_ Headmaster was the only one who happened to share that exact sentiment for the situation.

Looks like Law might be able to have a little fun while he was stuck in this Hellhole of a world after all.

Deciding to focus back on his crew, Law looked over each member, both awake and still asleep. They looked healthy, if a little pale from the lack of food and water due to them refusing anything the magicals offered. Nothing that he wouldn't be able to fix when they finally got out of the castle and back to the Tang, if it was really brought with them. "Sleep well?"

Murmurs of acknowledgement came from those awake before Penguin asked the question on all their minds. "Are you still okay, Sencho?"

"I'm fine." Law reassured, a small genuine smile tilting his lips. "We'll be able to leave this room in an hours time, give or take. If the Tang made the trip as well, then we'll go to her. If not, then we'll just have to find somewhere secure to stay. I'd rather not tempt fate by trusting these people with our placement."

Law's crew made noises of understanding while nodding in agreement. They trusted these people about as far as they could throw a giant. Which was not at all.

After a few minutes of silence where the crew worked out their kinks from staying asleep for so long, they began reporting on what had happened while Law had been unconscious. He had already been given the test that the goblins had done shortly after their unexpected arrival and he wasn't pleased about it in the least. Law had never really liked the old manipulative headmaster, let alone trusted him. For good reason, apparently.

His crew had told him that their summoners were, with-out-a-doubt, completely stupid. The Heart Pirates weren't, in fact, the only ones these morons summoned, though for some reason he didn't know, and had a feeling he didn't want to know, they wouldn't tell who it was.

Law was desperately praying that it wasn't who he believed it was. He had been catching glimpses of pink at the edges of his vision that always disappeared when he went to look.

Thankfully, by the time Law's crew had finished their reports, Hedwig had returned with the letter that she had left for and he was finally able to bring down his barrier.

Now they just had find out if the Tang really did come with them. If she did then they would stay with her and they would be free to move about as they wished.

Law planned on reading the letter he got as well as finding the rule book for the damned tournament he was forced to participate in in the safety of his office. He had really wanted to kill everyone around him when he had learned of the latter.

Law had honestly never been so happy to leave somewhere than right then. He really didn't want to find out, first hand, if it was possible to get Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from a color. The color pink, no less.

* * *

Finally finished! Yay!

What do you think?

I have gotten a review that I find makes a rather good point. Alexzandria747 has stated that if I were to add anymore people than what I already have from the One Piece world, then things could quickly get out of control, for lack of a better word.

Because of this I've decided to do two things.

One is to limit the number coming over. There will be at maximum two, possibly three, characters from the One Piece world or none at all, depending on what you vote for.

Two is that I will be making an alternative story. It will be the same story but not at the same time. The original, which is this one, will be continued as it is. If you vote for Voldemort being bad, then in the original he will be while in the alternative he will be good. If you vote for no characters from One Piece coming over for the original then there will be characters in the alternative. So on and so forth.

The alternative will be posted as soon as I get the second chapter completed. I hope that you'll like both the original and the alternative.

On another note: Does anybody know what the Polar Tangs' interior looks like? How many floors it has and what's on each floor? I haven't got a clue and I can't find it anywhere. I also need to that info to get the next chapter started so any help is welcome.


End file.
